


Drained

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Once Upon A Time Drabble Day/Hiatus Hijinks [41]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 19:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3861307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie





	Drained

**#15. Drained**

**Prompt:** Exhaustion

**Word Count:** 120

**Characters:** Regina

**Rating:** G

Regina sat down on the bed and put her hands over her face. She was so tired of all the drama in her life.

This wasn’t the life she planned. Of course, her plan had changed a few times. She thought each tweak she had done was for the better but it didn’t seem that way now.

She lay back on the bed and pulled a pillow over her face and screamed. She was emotionally and physically exhausted

She just needed one thing to go right for her and soon.

She threw the pillow on the floor and got up to take a shower and get ready for bed.

Maybe in the morning things would be better. She doubted it.


End file.
